Tails Of Absurdity
by FurredTailedComics
Summary: A reinvention of an old story about the Dc comic universe making fun and celebrating aspects of the superhero Genre


The southside of Metropolis is a tough part of town, not quite as bad as the Narrows of Gotham, but after growing up in that hell anything was an improvement for Saul Haagen. The sun was setting over the horizon and Saul was sitting behind his desk taking stock of things before his store was to close that night. Saul was an average looking man being not overly small or large. He stood or in this case sat at about 5' 8'' and had a average to slightly thin look about him. He had dark brown eyes with equality dark brown messy hair under a tan flat cap he had since he was a teenager and shown signs of wear. He also had a tan overcoat sitting on the chair behind him and wore a brown plaid shirt and black jeans over black ankle boots. He looked over a computer and made sure that the inventory was up to date, as James Gladstone a 15 year old kid and one of his only two employees was watching the counter and waiting for company to arrive, he was trustworthy and was paid well for his silence with cash as in his business Saul could afford to pay a little more for discretion. Just as he had finished his inspection the kid from the front said "there here boss" Saul then replied to him "Go home kid ill see you tomorrow". With that the teen then took the side door out as Saul put on his Jacket and entered the front room witch contained all kinds of antiques from the recent to the ancient. He then saw the figures of three men outside all in coats and Saul said "come in gentleman". The three figures were two thin men that were in fact identical twins and a large giant of a man. The big man was clearly the on in charge with a black and white stripped suite and a wide brim fedora. Sam then produced a set of keys from his pocket and flung it to one of the twins and said "park your truck out back and use the delivery entrance" with that the twin excited and Saul said "I should have been known he would of sent you, you mic motherfucker" the big man smiled and said "that's tough talk coming from a switch hitting kike". Saul then smiled and embraced the big man in a brotherly hug and said "you have moved up in the world haven't you Sam, I remember it was only yesterday we were both a couple of kids stealing from newspaper stands on Sullivan street. Sam replied well times change old friend and I have several things for you too look at and move up the lien" "of course Manheim didn't give me the loan for nothing". They then begin to walk to the back were the twins were unloading several crates of a large truck. The crates contained antiques and other items. Some of them were clever forgeries and some were legit items that were stolen and needed to be sold via Saul's connections to the black market. Despite only being 26 Saul was quite connected with the underground antiques market from his dealings when he was a teenager and had plenty of experience of crime and forgery and had a wrap sheet of both charges and convictions none of which were violent mostly involving forgery and theft and despite being charged and suspected of a several crimes he had only been convicted of a minor count of forgery a few years ago and had been sentenced to five years and only served 2. While is prison he worked on a degree and thanks to his loyalty and his unwillingness to sequel on his Intergang colleges Bruno Manheim was able to get him a legitimate dealers licensee and secure him a lone through one of his front operations. To the outside world Saul "the Fox" Haagen was a legitimate antique and art dealer. To be fare while he did use his business as a front for the Metropolis Intergang mafia, he was the sole owner of the business on paper and in practice, and was grateful to his mafia higherups and gave them a cut of the business and smuggled their goods.

He looked over the list of items and carefully looked at the manifest checking every item and content with it he looked at Sam and Sam said "oh one other things he then opened a create and pulled out a small pouch and he said "this is for you to keep consider it an early birthday present". He handed the pouch to Saul who then opened it to reveal a small Jade statuette in the shape of a fox and Saul smiled and said "thanks friend I shall put this in my office desk" he then pulled out a small jewelers glass and examined it and said "were did you get this?' "its from a small private collection we hit a a few months ago, don't worry its not hot anymore". The two then parted and the truck left leaving with the three people and Saul set down the statue on his desk and plopped down on his chair and leaned back on his chair and yawned, he then rested his eyes before he was to leave for his apartment until he herd a voice that said "you are the one" Startled by this he then opened his eyes and said "who is there?" the voice replied you are the one" then the eyes of the fox started to glow a green and a flash happened and the statue was gone and a green glow over came Saul and he started to change unable to move. He then started to shrink in size to about to four feet and he panicked as his clothes fell off and a fur began to sprout up all over his naked body becoming covers in red fur and white fur on his belly and he cried out in agony as his face transformed into a muzzle and his ears moving and turning into pointed fox ears and an almost erotic feeling as a tail sprouted from him and he fell to the floor and fainted. A few moments later he awoke panicked and looked at his new body in amazement and shocked and quickly looked for his cellphone and dialed it with his paws and said "Sam get your ass over here now something has happened, I've turned into an Anth".


End file.
